Growing Up
by Agent-G
Summary: Sam's little sister Paige AKA Husk woke up one day to find out she's becoming a woman. Now what is she going to do? Part of the AGU series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel related or from X-Men Evolution just my OCs. And this is part of my AGU series.**

**Growing Up**

Paige Guthrie was basically your usual thirteen year old well mostly with the exception of her being a mutant with the power to rip her skin off to have a new layer of skin under it made out of anything she wanted it to be and living in a mansion full of mutants.

Paige woke up in her room that she shared with the clone of Logan who called herself Sarah Logan. She looked across from her bed seeing that her friend was still asleep so she stretched out with a yawn wondering if she should stay in since it was Sunday and Danger Room wasn't until the afternoon.

But growing up on a farm she was an early riser and wasn't sure she could sleep in even if she wanted to. So she pulled the blankets aside and swung her legs over the side and got up heading for the bathroom. Paige was in the middle of her usual morning ritual and was just brushing her teeth.

She was still a little sleepy and it wasn't until she raised a glass of water up that she noticed a strange sensation it was odd and when she put the glass down and looked in the mirror something seemed odd.

Paige just shrugged but that only caused her to notice something strange about her night shirt. She looked down and then at the mirror then turned to her side and placed her hand flat against her stomach. Her eyes widened and then she pulled her top wider and looked down.

Sarah was just having a nice peaceful sleep something that she had only really started to have while living where when a shout woke her up. She was instantly alert years of training kicked in as she threw her cover aside ready for an attack her hand claws already drawn.

She would smell Paige in the bathroom and she was freaking out by her scent. Sarah charged in looking around wondering what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"How did this happen so fast?"

"What happened?"

"This!" Paige said pulling her shirt tightly against her showing her new growth over the night.

Sarah pulled in her claws starting to relax, "Is that all? I swear when it happened to me I didn't freak out as much." She remembered those days back in Hydra when that happened to her she had just been taken aside by Dr. Risman and had everything explained as to what these new changes had been totally normal.

"Well no one told meh they grow in that fast, ah mean ah knew it was comin' and all but still…This just feels weird," Paige sighed it was strange feeling them there it just didn't feel natural or something to her. She was wondering if all girls felt like this when they had them for the first time.

"You get used to it," Sarah shrugged and went back into the room.

Paige looked down at her chest and sighed this was defiantly something she wondered if she would ever get used to. Then another thought hit her she was going to need some new clothing soon mainly just bras. She really wasn't looking forward to this day it was just going to be a really long and awkward one she just knew it.

She sighed and walked into bedroom again, "Sarah do ya got any bras that may fit meh?"

The other girl looked at her and thought about it Paige was nearly a year younger and just came in so it was doubtful she would fit into anything of hers. "I'm not sure…But you can try them if you want but maybe ask one of the girls that may be a better fit. You'll only need one to help out until you get your own."

Paige slumped down onto her bed resting her head in her hands, "Why do we even have ta have these things?"

X23 was silent a moment trying to think of it, honestly she never really wore them until she started living here. Sometimes they helped like those sport ones but other times they were a pain. The straps would cut into the skin or be a bit too tight, or a lot of other things.

Honestly she sometimes wanted to just go without them in fact when she felt she could get away with no one noticing she did.

Paige looked down at her new chest and then to Sarah's and didn't think she had anything that would fit her. She was wondering who else and it was a bit odd trying to figure out who would have what fit her.

"Ah think ah know who better go and see if she's up." She pushed herself off her bed and went into the halls. She passed by several doors until she came to the right one and knocked. There was some sounds coming from the other side and she felt embarrassed about asking about this.

When the door opened up there was a slightly sleeping looking Rahne there rubbing her eyes. She rubbed her eyes seeing the slightly younger blonde before her, "What's going on?"

"Uh…Ah just need a little favor from you…" She blushed a bit.

Rahne yawn a bit she had been looking forward to sleeping in as Jubilee was doing. She swore that girl could sleep through anything. "What do ye need?"

"Ah…need to borrow…a bra…" She said quietly and Rahne wasn't sure if she heard her right. She blinked and Paige said it again a little louder while blushing even more. Rahne looked a bit down and the blonde sighed and pulled on her shirt showing her new form.

"Oh! Come in then, did this just happen?" Paige nodded at her question as Rahne started to look through her drawer she remembered when her mother Moira taught her about this when she grew in as well. In fact she thought she still had her one of her first ones that she never got around to getting rid of.

She fished out a plain white one and handed it to her, "Okay this should fit ye just right."

Paige asked if she could slip into the bathroom and tried to put it on. She pulled off her shirt and tried to get it on but she had trouble with the clasp in the back. After a moment Rahne was wondering what was taking her so long when she remembered how much trouble she had her first time.

"Do ye need any help?" She asked through the door.

"Uh…Yeah…" She felt a little stupid in the fact she couldn't get the stupid thing on. It seemed simple and yet it was hard. Rahne stepped in and saw what she was trying to do that was kind of hard at first to put it on like that.

"Here let me show ye a trick me mum showed me," Rahne showed her a trick on how she would put on her bra backwards hooking it on and then twisted it around. After a little adjusting she would then put her arms through the straps.

Paige tried it and it was a bit easier she adjusted it a bit more, it felt strange having one of those things on. They came back out after they were done, "Thanks for this ah own ya one."

Rahne just shrugged, "Tis nea a problem and I was going to throw that away anyway. So you can keep it."

"What are you guys doing?" Came the sleepy voice of Jubilee as she poked her head out from under the covers her hair all a mess looking at them. She had been having a nice dream but all the noise these two were making finally woke her up.

"Nothin' just get back tae bed," Rahne said to the Asian girl and she just curled up to her pillow wanting to get back to that dream. She gave Paige a small smile knowing if Jubilee learned about this she would want to go shopping to help her buy some new ones. And most likely for a few items herself while she was there so Rahne decided to spare her that torment.

Paige nodded in thanks thinking that maybe she would have to ask Miss Monroe for some help with this. As she made her way through the halls heading to her room she kind of wished her mother was here.

This was kind of scary in a way she had no clue what to do and knew so little about all of this. Maybe she would give her a call although she expected that to be a very long call knowing her mother.

Sarah was gone by the time she got in figuring she was on a morning run but she wasn't in the mood herself. She just took a quick change of clothing but then noticed that unlike her baggy shirt the ones she normally wore she couldn't hide her new developments.

She groaned hoping that maybe no one would notice after all since all the other girls had them it would be normal right? Well that's what she just kept telling herself anyway as she went to the kitchen.

She went into the kitchen finding the usual early morning people but also Roberto was there but then again when the sun rose he seemed to be energized mainly because of his powers making him a natural morning person. She quickly took a cereal box to tried her best to hide this until she could ask Storm who wasn't there yet.

Luckily no one seemed to notice her Roberto was getting into a small argument with Vincent on which sport was better hockey or soccer. Both were strong in their points of views, Clarice was making herself some eggs for the morning humming to herself.

Ever since that boy Ryan found out the truth about her and yet still liked to hang out with her she was a bit more upbeat these days. But then everyone knew of the huge crush she had on him but was still too shy to ask him out.

Her brother Sam was already cooking up something which was a healthy serving and guessed it was for Tabitha. He always liked cooking like she did with mom and apparently Tabitha liked the little gestures that Sam made like that towards her.

At least to Paige that was what it seemed like so thankfully no one noticed her. That is until Jamie came in and smiled at her, "Morning."

"Yeah, morning." She tried not to make eye contact why she was like this she had no idea. Maybe because she didn't want anyone to make a big deal or the fact she felt so awkward about this. Jamie got a bowl and tried to reach for her cereal box but pulled it back.

"No…Ah…Uh…Ah'm readin' it." She muttered making like she was reading the back of the box.

Jamie blinked a few times not sure what was going on. He eventually shrugged it off as just another way girls were weird at times and found another box for himself. Paige sighed as now with Jamie in the room he would want to talk to her.

"Hey sis didn't see ya come in." Sam said over his shoulder she looked at him and nodded a hello to him then tried to focus on her cereal.

Paige was thinking of maybe hurrying and talk to Ororo instead of waiting but then Tabitha came in she kissed Sam on the cheek for a good morning seeing how he had made breakfast. She sat down close to Paige and stretched out, "Hey there girl what's up?"

"N-nothing."

Tabitha gave her a closer look noticing how she was sitting a bit oddly. She looked to be hiding something and wondered what it was. So she just quickly swiped the box away startling the younger blonde and now it was apparent why.

"Tabitha!"

The older girl just laughed a bit, "Oh man is that all? Jeez that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ashamed of what?" Sam asked carrying over food for the two of them.

"That you're little sister isn't so little anymore," At her words he looked at his blushing sister and noticed a certain change. He had to sit down, Paige was the youngest of the family and he remembered when their other sisters went through this. But Paige was the baby of the family seeing this…It just kind of ruined the image a bit.

Tabitha shook her head, "God Sam it's nothing to be ashamed of what did your parents teach you besides there are benefits to having those Paige."

"Like what? They're all…Awkward." She squirmed a bit, feeling very self conscious now that everyone seemed to be paying attention to her. Tabitha grinned and pointed to Jamie who had stopped eating as if frozen for a bit.

When the box was removed and Paige yelled out he had seen first hand his girlfriend's change. It wasn't like he never saw them before it was just that he never saw them on _her_ before. For some reason his brain just kind of shut down as the only thought in his brain was. '…Whoa…my girlfriend has boobs…'

Sure the two of them were both entering puppetry hell his voice started to crack a bit last week. That was still something he was getting used to but seeing this was just something he never thought of. He thought that she looked pretty but now…Now it was something else.

Unfortunately Sam noticed this and smacked his hand on the table snapping him out of his daze giving him a warning look. Jamie gulped since Sam was pretty nice guy until it came to his little sister then he was the protective big brother.

Paige had noticed this looking and flushed feeling a bit embarrassed that he had been staring.

By now Clarice put a hand on the young girl, "Guys give her some space when I first grew them it wasn't easy for me either." She remembered that day her mother had been no real help at all and it was one of the worst days of her life. And she really didn't want Paige to go through anything else like that either.

Roberto and Vince wisely tried to stay out of this conversation and they felt a little out of place as well.

"Ah just hate this thing ah got from Rahne ah don't think it fits rights," Paige sighed moving a strap a bit.

"Yeah how about I take ya after breakfast to help you out?" Tabitha offered and she guessed that she wouldn't mind that. "I can teach you everything you want to know even a few tricks."

"Tricks?" This wasn't just from Paige but Sam and Clarice as well.

Tabitha gave them all her usual grin and then fidgeted around her back unclasping her own bra. She pulled and arm into her sleeve of her T-shirt and was doing something. Then her arm came back out and reached into the other sleeve and pulled out a red bra. "That kind of trick."

No one had seen that kind thing and didn't know it was possible although Jamie and Sam were blushing like crazy at this. She grinned again giving it to Sam, "Hold onto this will ya?"

Sam stuttered something that no one could make out as his entire face was red he had never actually held a bra like this other then his mother or sisters but those didn't count. They didn't come from the girl he was dating adding to the fact it was still warm pretty much shut off all higher brain functions.

"See you show a guy like Sam a bra and they're totally under your control." She instructed Paige as she took not of this.

"Doesn't work on all of us Tabby," Vincent said taking a drink trying not to look at her bra just out of respect although Roberto didn't seem to mind at all.

Although he did look at Vince when he made that statement, "Well no surprise you've seen Rogue in her underwear and in even less," She grinned since only Vince and Scott were the only ones that had taken that step in their relationships with their girlfriends so of course both of them had been badgered about it.

Vince rolled his eyes giving him a warning glare with flashing his eyes slightly crimson. The creepy effect it had usually made people back off and Roberto held up his hands letting him know he knew to back off that topic.

Tabitha started eating her food while Sam was still frozen a bit, "Well how about we finish and I'll see about getting us a ride to the mall later when it opens. I can show you all kinds that you can wear and you'll need a few sport ones for Danger Room training."

"I will?" She hadn't thought about that.

"Oh yeah trust me we all pretty much learned that the hard way. Doing the type of things we do in the normal ones isn't a good idea not to mention some of the boys tended to get a bit distracted." She laughed remembering when Bobby and Ray had slammed into each other being distracted by Amara.

Paige guessed that her allowance this week was going to dry up soon, she never thought just how much went into those stupid things. She looked up to see Jamie blushing but focusing on his meal and she got a little smirk on her face.

Maybe she would have Tabby teach her that move and see how it would affect Jamie? Well not now of course but after she got used to it. She started to finish up her breakfast wondering what else she had to learn about growing up? She already had her first period now breast what was next?

She sighed she was really going to have to have a very long and extensive talk with her mother after all this was over on what else to expect. And she got the feeling she wouldn't like anymore things about growing up either.

**The End**


End file.
